Mages vs Ninjas
by DarkLight569
Summary: During the fourth great ninja war, everyone is tensed to the fullest, people are dying, everyone is trying to do his best.. Then, a little surprise may happen and change everything.. To another different story..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or FT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mages vs Ninjas<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected**

**...**

Madara glanced at Naruto with an emotionless expression, Obito gritted his teeth. "They will attack, Madara!"

"And.. We will crush them.." Obito lowered his head. _Why I'm feeling something is wrong.. _

Sakura glanced at Naruto. "Wait, I'm almost finished with healing you." He nodded. "Did I miss something?!" Everyone's eyes widened as Minato appeared in front of them. Naruto smirked. "Nope, you arrived at the nick of time.." Sakura glanced at him. "Who.. Are you?!" Minato turned away pointing at his back, Sakura fixed it. "The fourth.. Hokage!"

Minato smiled, he glanced few seconds at Sakura. "This girl.. Is your girl friend?!" Naruto glanced at him few seconds, he grinned nodding at him words. "Yes yes absolutely she is my girlfriend." Sakura smiled nervously kicking his back. "YOU STAY CALM!"

Minato laughed nervously. _She really reminds me of you.. _"Please take care of my son." She smiled. Naruto smirked. "There's still more!" Everyone's eyes widened seeing the three other Hokage's appearing in front of them. "We were able to block the ten tail's attack.." The others glanced each other in confusion. "It was them who blocked the attack?!"

Madara smirked jumping in front of Hashirama. "HASHIRAMA! I was waiting for you!"

"I have no time for you!" Hashirama glanced in front of him. "The juubi first." Madara lowered his head, he sighed sitting on the ground. "Geez.. You won't change.." Naruto grinned. "Still more reinforcement!" Sasuke and Jugo appeared in front of them.

Naruto smirked. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, her eyes wide in shock. "Sasuke?! Why?" Everyone fixed him in confusion. Sasuke glanced in front of him with a cold expression."You're all still as noisy as ever.."

Hashirama glanced at the juubi with a serious expression. He looked at Minato. "Have you placed your marks?!" Minato nodded. "Well then." The four Kages appeared around the juubi, they did hand seals as an orange barrier appeared around him.

Kiba glared at him. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura bit her lips. "Why are you here, Sasuke.." Sasuke glanced at her. "A lot of things happened, I've decided to protect Konoha, then, I'll.." He fixed Naruto's serious expression then glanced back at the others. "Become Hokage.." Everyone's eyes widened. "W..WHAT!" Naruto smiled.

"Well.. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute.." Hashirama glanced in front of him.. The juubi started forming a new bomb, the ninjas glanced at it. "That thing again!" Minato glared at him. "He wants to break the barrier, fellow previous Hokages! Please re-focus and prepare yourselves!" Hiruzen gritted his teeth. "We know that!" Tobirama smiled. "Now then.." The juubi attacked as a great explosion appeared, the ninjas glanced in front of them, they grinned. "It worked! The attack was blocked!" Hashirama smiled. "It's not a simple barrier."

Hashirama created wooed clones as it stood in the barrier's sides. "Shinobis can go in and out now, follow me! Alright, GO!"

"Right!"

Hashirama started doing hand seals. "It's not over yet!" Seals blocked the ten tail's body.

"Now then, I can deal with you.. Sorry for keeping you wait, Madara.."

"No.." Hashirama glared at him, Madara set on the ground. "A clone is no fun, I'll wait for the real one to show up.." Hashirama fixed him with a serious expression.

"NOW!" The ninjas run into the barrier. Status appeared from the juubi's body. "DON'T WAVER!" The ninjas run toward the status doing hand seals…"

* * *

><p>"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu sighed sitting on the chair. Lucy laughed nervously. "What's so funny?!" Natsu glanced at her. "No.. Nothing.." Gray sighed crossing his arms. "What a sparrow brains.."<p>

"What?!" Natsu smiled nervously clenching his fists, fire appeared on it. "You want fight frozen underwear?!"

"Talk for yourself head-burned!" Juvia's eyes sparkled. "Gray-Sama! Take me with you-"

"TO THE HELL NATSU!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"YOU MORON!"

"TEME!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Erza kicked them. "Stop fighting! Everyone is looking at us!" Chapati glanced in front of him. "Yajima-sab, this match is so.." His eyes sparkled. "KAWAIIIII!"

Mira smiled at Jenny. "It have been a lot of time since I haven't posed, maybe.. 7 years?" Jenny smirked. They started wearing swimsuits. Everyone's eyes sparked. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mira smiled. "Like this?!" Jenny smirked. "Like this.."

"Like this?!"

"Like this?"

The spectators grinned. "This is the best.. Match.. THE BEST!"

"Absolutely. Arigato gozaimachi! Arigato gozaimachi! ARIGATO GOZAIMACHI!"

Natsu sighed lowering his head. "I'm bored.."

Erza kicked him. "YOU HAVE TO ENCOURAGE HER! UNDRESS FAST!" The others fell to the ground laughing as Erza forced Natsu to wear only underwear. "What are you laughing at, Gray!" Gray coughed nervously. "N-Nothing at all! I'm.. With you.. Natsu, you don't have to do this.." He smirked removing his clothes. "Alone!" The other's eyes widened. Juvia's face went red. "Gray-Samaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mira smiled. "Well well.."

Juvia, Cana, Levi, Wendy, Erza and the others jumped into the arena , all wearing swimsuits, the spectator's face turned red. "SO COOOOOOOOOL!"

"Coool, cooool, coooooooooooooool!"

Jenny glanced around. "This became a real parade."

Mira laughed. "It's funnier this way, don't you think?!" Everyone started pausing.

Macao and Wakaba blushed. "Haa.. What will my wife say.."

"They're so.. Hhhhhhhhhhhh"

Everyone glanced at the sky. "Aré?!" Black clouds started appearing as lightening exploded on it. "A storm, now?!" Mavis fixed it with a serious expression.

* * *

><p>Madara sighed lowering his head. "This is really boring, ne.. Hashirama?!" Hashirama narrowed his eyes. They glanced at the sky. "Aré?!" Black clouds appeared on it, lightening started exploding. "A storm.. Now?!" Madara glared at it. Obito appeared near him. He whispered few words in his ear. "Wh… WHAT!" Hashirama rolled his head to the side. "Something, isn't right.." Madara stood up coughing nervously. "N… NO!"<p>

Naruto started crushing the status with the others, no one seem minding the storm.

Madara set back on the ground. "I can't do anything about it.. It's their problem.. No.. Yours, go find a solution.."

Obito sighed. "I really d…"

His eyes widened. "Ma.. Madara.."

Hashirama placed his hand on his mouth laughing silently. Erza glanced around. "What is this bad atmosphere.." She moaned softly sitting properly. "I'm feeling there's a.. Something.." Obito lowered his head laughing nervously. She glanced below her, her eyes widened. "A chest.. Hmmm.. Maybe we're at the palace of hell that Natsu talked about, possible.. After all, oh wait a second! I'm thinking you moron!" She glanced behind, her eyes widened as she found out that she was sitting on Madara. Hashirama fell to the ground laughing.

Natsu and Gray glanced around. "I'm feeling.. Not that good.."

"Yes.. It's a bad atmosphere.."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at them, their eyes wide in shock.

"Naruto.. Tell me.."

"Yes.. Sasuke?"

"Are these two morons… Right on the juubi's head?!"

"Yes, Sasuke.."

"Oh.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be contined..<em>**

_I watched ft recently! now i'm at the ep 185 :D i liked it so much that i wanted to do a mixture between my top 2 best animes.. Wish you liked! Review please!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if you find some mistakes ^^'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chpater 2<strong>

**The two camps**

**...**

"GAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Natsu started running on the juubi's back. Gray ran behind. "TEME! COME HERE!" They both stood up seeing Sting and Rogue standing in front of them. Natsu glared at them. "You two.." Gray crossed his arms. "Well.. Seem we're not the only one here.."

"Where are we anyway.." Gazille walked toward them. Sting glanced around. "Who knows.. I never saw this place before.."

"I know!" Natsu nodded crossing his arms. The others glanced at him. "You guessed, Natsu?!"

"Yes.."

"S-So?!"

"I'm hungry.."

"YOU MORON!"

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other.

"NO WAY!" Happy pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened. "A blue cat?! A talking blue cat?!"

"IT'S ZEREF! NATSU! HE CHANGED THE HAIRCUT!"

Sasuke coughed nervously. "Z.. Zeref.. Who?"

Naruto laughed pointing at Happy. "A blue cat! A BLUE CAT!"

Charuru sighed lowering her head. "Maybe we're at Edoras once more… Maybe this guy is edo-zeref.."

Sasuke's eyes burned with anger. "I'M NOT AN EDO-TENSEI YOU BRANCH OF PUPPIES!"

"I'M AN EXCEED!"

"WHAT EVER!"

Lily crossed his arms. "I wonder where the others are.." Sasuke sighed lowering his head. Naruto glanced back at the juubi. "Oi Sasuke.. Look.. Now five morons are on the juubi.."

"Great.."

Happy glanced at the juubi. "Oh.. It's Natsu!"

Sasuke smiled nervously seeing Happy's wings appearing. "He's flying.." He laughed falling to the ground. "The blue cat.. Is flying.." Naruto nodded slowly. Sakura smiled nervously. "Madara.. Wants to kill us.."

_On the other side.._

Erza glanced at Madara. "Your face.."

Madara glanced at her with a cold look. His eyes widened as she started scratching his face. "It's brittle." Hashirama's laugh went louder.

Madara held her hand back. "No.. Stop it.."

She glanced at him with a dark look. "How could you tell me no.. Me.. Erza Scarlet!" Her paganotory armor appeared. Madara's eyes widened as her sword passer right near his head. _She's a monster.. _"You're still.. Sitting on me so.."

"Oh right, forgive me.." Erza stood up, her armor disappearing. "Where are we.. Long.. You're a girl?"

"NO!"

"Oh.. Well then.. Do you know where we are?"

"Yes." Madara crossed his arms looking away. "You messed it up.."

Erza glanced at him with a serious expression, Juvia and Wendi ran toward her. "Erza-san!" She glanced at them, Hashirama's face went red. _Swimsuits.. They're all in swimsuits.. _

"We.. We're lost!"

Chapati glanced around. "Yajima-san.."

"Yes.."

"Where are we Yajima-san.."

"Who knows.."

"We lost arigato gozaimachi?"

"Cool, COOOOOOOOL!"

Mira and Jenny continued posing, the ninja's eyes sparkled.

"Nice job Madara!"

"I suddenly like this war.."

"I suddenly like Madara.."

"They're so.. HHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Who cares about the juubi.."

"Give me popcorn!"

Mira smiled glancing at them. "Maybe this is a part of the completion, ne.. Jenny?"

Jenny smirked. "Who cares! I won't lose to you!" Her smile went colder. "And I have a little suggestion." Mira nodded.

"The one who will lose, will undress completely in front of everyone.."

"Oh.." Mira smiled. "Why not?"

The ninja's eyes widened. "A.. AMAZING! WE LOVE YOU MADARA!"

Madara smiled nervously lowering his head. Obito stood near him. "What will you do?"

"I'll go to the prison.. They.. They love me.." He bit his lips crying heavily. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hashirama continued laughing. Madara's eyes widened as Erza held him against her chest. Juvia laughed nervously. "E-Erza-san.. You.. You're not wearing you armor."

"It's ok! Comforting a man who cries is important! That's the rule of the war!"

Madara lowered his head crying silently. "My war.. They.. They messed it up. now.. NOW EVERYONE LOVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Erza nodded as she started taking notes. "Yes.. Continue.."

"My father was a strict man, you know.. The pride and the FUCK!"

"The fuck?! Why the fuck? I don't think the pride and the fuck goes together, your father was a psychopath?!"

"Wh-Why am I talking like this, O.. Obito.. Let's go home, I'm drunk.. Hashirama, you won, goodbye.."

"NOT SO FAST YOU MORON!"

Wendy laughed nervously as Erza punched Madara's face to the ground. "Where are we.."

"We're.. You're.. At.. The.. Ninja world.."

Erza glanced at him. "The.. What?!"

"SAVE ME! OBITO!"

_On the other side…_

Natsu and the others glanced at Sasuke. They glared at each other as they jumped in front of him. "Edo-Zeref.. Because of him Acnologia is there.. We were sealed during 7 years.." Sting and Rogue looked away. "Well it's not our case.." Sasuke's eyes widened as ice and fire ran toward him.

"Ice Make.."

"KARYŪ NO!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as his Susano'o appeared. "What are these circles dammit.. How do they use their chakra.. I can't find out!" Naruto glanced at them, his eyes widened as the ten tails started moving. "O.. Oi Sasuke.. The ten tails is.."

Natsu kicked the ten tail's back. "Shut up you big something, SHUT UP!"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well well.." The fire crashed on the Susano'o." Sasuke gritted his teeth glancing at Madara. "MADARA! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" His eyes widened seeing Erza holding Madara. "Fuck… He's busy." Gazille smirked appearing behind him. Sasuke smirked back. "No matter how strong you are.. You can't break this Susano'o, not even the Raikage with the other Kages together was able to do it, give up!"

"The Sasu what?" Gazille smirked. "TETSURYŪKEN!" Gazille's hand turned into a steel sword. "Gehee" His sword hit Sasuke's Susano'o, Naruto's eyes widened. "I never saw this before.. Sakura-Chan.. What do you think?" Sakura sighed looking away. "Well who knows.. They never use hand seals, it's really weird." Sasuke smirked glancing at Gazille. Gazille's eyes widened as his sword broke. "What's the magic you use, edo-zeref!"

Sasuke did hand seals as lightening exploded from his body. "Just tell me.. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"We're.. Fairy Tail's mages! The greatest fairies!"

"You're.." Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. They fell to the ground laughing. "FAIRIES!" Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Cool.. You might have wings, and pink light.."

Their laugh went louder. "Madara really fucked us this time.. F-FAIRIES!"

Natsu glanced at them. "And who are you?"

"Nininininininininininja.." Sakura started laughing. "S-Stop this.."

"EDO-ZEREF!"

"Fuck off.."

"Ok.."

Gray sighed lowering his head. "So.. Who are you really."

Sasuke and Naruto stood up coughing nervously. "I'm Uchihahahahahaha.. Sasuke.." Naruto started laughing. "I'm.. Uzumakikikikikikiki Naruto."

"I SEE!" They glanced at Natsu. He crossed his arms nodding. Happy glanced at him. "Natsu!" Sasuke laughed falling to the ground. "The.. The blue cat.."

Sakura laughed nervously. "We're.. Ninjas.. You see there we were in the middle of a war.. And you came all sudden.."

"GUAAHHHHHAAAHAHAHA!" Natsu smirked wrapping his scarf around his face. "I'm a ninja, YOU HEARD THAT GRAY! GAZILLE!"

"NO ONE CARES!" Sting's eyes sparkled. "In the middle of a war.. You said?" Gray sighed lowering his head. "What's this delirium.."

_A little farther…_

"Hmmm.." Laxus glanced around. "I think I'm lost.. Somewhere.."

"DON't WORRY! LAXUS!" Freed jumped on his with Evergreen and Bickslow. "THE RAIJINSHU IS THERE!"

"Oh.."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued..<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for liking this story! ^^**

**I have something to say about the other, but I'll say it in another chapter.. Now i'm going back to school after 3 days T-T**** I'll have the right to open the computer only once per week.. So, maybe there will be only one chapter per 2/3 weeks, forgive me, I really can't do other wise :(**

_In my country, Chapati is a kind of food, we roll it and well.. Any way! It's a food! That's why it was weird for me to see it as a name.._

But! For now.. The new chapter:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Unison I**

**Karyū no!**

**...**

Madara laughed nervously. "I GIVE UP! KABUTO! WHOEVER THE FUCK IS LIVING! UNDO YOUR DAMN JUTSU FUCK! I WANT GO BACK!"

"Hmm.. I see, you still have effects of the fuck of your father, it's so probable.."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He screamed hiding behind Hashirama. "THAT WOMAN IS CRAZY!" Hashirama lowered his head glanced at Erza. _She so.. Hahhhhhhhhh. _Madara's eyes widened as Erza grabbed his by his hair. "Hmm.." She smirked as a sword appeared in her hand. "This hair needs to be cut."

"NUUUUUUUUUUU!" Madara's eyes watered. "Not my hair.. I take two showers every day with the after-shampoo to make it look good.."

"I DON'T CARE! GET READY!" Obito fell to the ground laughing. "OH FUCK! MADARA!"

Madara lowered his head smiling nervously. "I'm.. Angry.."

"You're hungry?!"

His eyes widened as water filled his mouth, Ezra grinned at Juvia. "Nice! Water is good and healthy!" She glanced back at Madara. "You look so pale you know?! JUVIA! More water!"

"Right!" Hashirama's eyes widened as water fell on him with Madara. Erza glanced at him with a dark look. "What were you fixing you.."

"Ammm.." Madara glanced at Erza, his cheeks puffed by the water. Erza kicked his back as he swallowed slowly. "You.. Want kill me!"

"No! You're weak! GET STRONGER!"

"I'm.. Weak?!" Madara's sharingan appeared. "No way.." Erza's eyes widened as she stood back. "He's.. EDO-ZEREF!"

Juvia and Wendi glanced at each other. "No was.. We're at Edoras?!" Madara's Susano'o appeared. "How could you.."

His eyes watered. "HOW COULD YOU THINK OF CUTTING MY HAIR!"

_On the other side.._

"GUAHHHHHH!" Natsu glanced behind. "Edo-Zeref?"

"Yes…"

"What's this thing that say 'GUAHHHHHHHH'?"

"The.. The thing we're doing the war for.."

"No! Sasuke it' the ten tails…"

"Oh as if they know.."

"NATSU!" Erza ran toward Natsu with the others. Naruto's face turned red. "O.. Owah.."

"Natsu.

" I found edo-Zeref!"

"Oh.. Me too! Look!" He grinned pointing at Sasuke.

"ERZA-SAN!" Juvia and Wendi ran behind her carrying Obito behind them. "This is edo-Zeref!"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well well.. What's this story.."

Rogue glanced at Sasuke. "No.. I think.. This one is the real.. He has the same look.."

Gazille sighed lowering his head. "Why not killing all of them.." Sasuke's eyes burned with anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO WILL KILL WHO SCRAP HEAP!" Naruto laughed nervously. "Sa.. Sasuke.. Calm down.."

Natsu's eyes sparkled as a fire ball ran from Sasuke's mouth. "COOOOOOOOL! You eat fire too! This edo-Zeref is for me!" Sasuke's eyes widened as Natsu ate the fire. "F.. Fuck.. I tried to do this once and almost died.."

"Ho-"

"Stop.. Don't ask.."

"O.. Oh.."

_Back to Mira.._

Mira smiled at the ninjas. "So.. Who is the best.. Chapati-san?!" Chapati's eyes sparkled. "I'm a Chapati.. But I'll be a cake for you.."

Jenny's eyes burned with anger, she smiled glancing at the ninjas. "And you.. What do you think.."

"Are you married yet?"

Ino smiled nervously lowering her head. "Wh-What's the problem of these two?! We're in the middle of a war then they come from nowhere and do a parade!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Admit it! You want join them.."

"N-NOT AT ALL! WHAT DOES MAKE YOU THINK THAT!"

"I.. Ino-San.." Hinata smiled weakly. "Y-You're already in a swimsuit.." Her eyes widened. "Wh—WHAT!"

Kiba smirked glancing at Levi.

"Yo.."

"H.. Hi.." Levi glanced around. "Have you seen Gazille?!" He approached her slowly. "You're really.. Cute.."

"SOLID SCRIPT!" His eyes widened as metal fell on his head. "METAL!"

"Cu… Cute…"

_On the other side.._

Madara ran toward Obito, Erza running behind his smirking evilly. "Cut that hair, CUT THAT HAIR!"

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! OBITO! DO SOMETHING!"

Mira glanced at him. "Erza.. Stop harassing the girls.. She's so cute like this.."

Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other. Their face went red as they fell to the ground laughing. "MADARA IS CUTE! HE'S… CUUUUUUUTE!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Madara stood in front of them. His eyes widened as Ezra started cutting his hair. She smirked widely as her eyes sparkled. "A little here, a little more here and here.. Here.."

Natsu grinned. "Look Gray! He has the same hair cut than you now! Nice! Erza!"

Madara's eyes watered. Erza smiled punching his back. "You look perfect!"

"Aré.." Mira glanced at him. "He was a boy.."

She smiled nervously glancing at the judges. "So?!"

Chapati lowered his head. "Mira-sama… Would you marry me.." Yajima nodded.

"COOL! COOOOOOOOOOL!"

"Well well.." Mira smiled at Jenny. "Guess we know who the winner is, prepare yourself.." The ninja's eyes widened. "O.. Owah.."

_A little farther.._

"Wild.."

"FOUR!"

"Wild.."

"FOUR!"

"Wild.."

"FOUUUUUUUUR!"

Laxus sighed glancing at them. "Fuck off quarter puppies.. We're busy there.." Their eyes widened. "Puppies…"

Freed glanced at the ninjas. "Maybe we can ask one of those guys?" The others nodded, they walked toward the crowd. "H-Hey you.." The ninja glanced at them, his face completely red. "Are you a girl too? Oh.. Yes.." Freed's eyes widened. He ran away as the ninjas ran behind him.

"She's wearing red clothes!"

"FOLLOW HER!"

"UNDRESS!"

"YO DIRTY BEASTS! I'M A BOY!"

Laxus crossed his arms looking away, his eyes widened seeing Jenny undressing slowly. "F.. Fuck.." Jenny bit her lips crying heavily. "You're so cruel! Mirajane!"

Mira smirked as a dark orb appeared in her hand. "A deal is a deal.. EXECUTION!"

"Y-YES! MIRA-SAMA!"

"AND THE JANE!"

"HAI! MIRAJANE-SAMA!"

Evergreen laughed nervously. "Well well.. Mira is serious there.." Laxus coughed nervously looking away. "B-But.. Whatever!" He smirked seeing fire and ice meters away. "I bet these two are fighting somewhere.."

"Yosh! Let's go see them, for now the better thing to do is be in a one group and stay together."

"Y-Yes.. You think we have to bring Mira with us?"

"Oh.. No.. Let her.. With her.." Laxus lowered his head smiling nervously seeing Freed running in front of him. Yellow lightening exploded from his body as it hit all the ninjas. "Teme.. Let's go.."

"YES! ARIGATO GOZAIMACHI"

_Back to the others.._

Natsu glanced at Madara, Obito and Sasuke few seconds. "I GOT IT!"

"Yes, what is it!"

"These are Zeref's children!" Gray looked away. "Th-That kid.. Is married.." Erza sighed crossing her arms. "Yes.. It's a probability.." Sasuke glanced at Madara. "Wha.. What the fuck are they saying.." His eyes widened seeing Madara caressing his hair and crying heavily. Obito placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's ok! Mada-Chan.. It's just hair.."

Naruto laughed nervously.. "Mada… Chan?"

"It's just hair.." Madara glanced at Obito with a dark look. Obito coughed nervously looking away. "NO IT'S NOT!" Madara bit his lips. "It's one more step for the baldness! Imagine.. My face is.."

"Be positive.. You won't need a shampoo.."

"NUUUUUUUUU!"

Sasuke laughed nervously.

"GUAHHHHHHHHHH!" They glanced at the ten-tails. Their eyes widened as he broke the barrier and went toward them.

"Oh.. Fuck.."

"Madara do you know a way to.." They sighed looking away. "This guy is a real moron."

"Yes if I knew this I would cut his hair from the beginning.."

"Sa.. Sasuke.. He's going right toward us.."

"YOSH!" Natsu smirked. "Is this thing a dragon?"

"D.. Dragon?!" Sakura glanced at the others. "It's.. More powerful.. I guess.."

"We'll show them.. The power of THE DRAGON SLAYERS!"

Sting and Rogue smirked. "Why not, some training.." Laxus appeared near them. Naruto glanced at them. "They keep appearing.."

"Yes.."

Laxus smirked as lightening exploded from his body. "6 dragon slayer.. An ice mage.. Versus an unknown thingy, I wonder who will win.."

The others smirked at each other. "So it was really a war.. Well then.."

"LET'S SHOW THEM! THE POWER PF FAIRIES!"

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura started laughing. "YOSH!"

They jumped near them. "We won't let you have all the fun for yourself!"

"WE'LL SEE!"

_A little far awaywaywayway.._

Makarov's eyes widened seeing explosions. "Wh-WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING! FIRST MASTER!"

"I guess it's Natsu and the others.." Biska smiled. "They make the shambles everywhere they go.."

Makarov lowered his head. "Sh.. Shambles.."

"Yajima-san."

"Yes, I guess I know what you will say.. It's really.. Weird this situation.."

"No.. Yajima-san.." Chapati's eyes sparkled. "Jenny.. UNDRESSED!"

"Wild!"

"FOUUUUUUR!"

_By the way.._

"Karyū no.."

"Eiryū no.."

"Hakuryū no.."

"Tetsuryū no.."

"Tenryū no.."

"Rairyū no.."

The Ten tails started forming another bomb.

"Why.. MY HAIR!" Erza kicked Madara's face to the ground. "GO! FAIRIES!"

The others lowered their heads laughing silently. Natsu smirked.

"HŌKŌ!"

* * *

><p><em>To bo continued...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for laaate update, looking for improving more.. ^^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Unison II **

**Combination**

**...**

"GUAHHHHHH!" The bomb and the others' attacks crashed, a giant explosion burst..

Naruto grit his teeth and jumped back. _Wh-What did happen?! _

Sasuke activated his sharingan, he glanced around. _Too much mist.. The explosion is still on.. _

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "HMMMMM.." His eyes widened as the Juubi wrapped his hand around his body, Gray gritted his teeth. "How comes! After six attacks of different dragon slayers.. This damn beast isn't even scratched!"

Madara smiled and stood up. "So it was just a prejudice." His sharingan formed slowly. "You're not as strong as I thought, there's no need to worry." Erza glared at him. "What's the meaning of this."

Madara's smile widens. "We were in the middle of a war, you see, and you came from all sudden, at first I was a little surprised, but now.." He laughed silently lowering his head. "I can't find out about a logical explanation of your appearance like this, but what I know, is that.." He pointed his hand at Naruto. "You're not different from them." Erza fixed him with a dark look. "A war, you said..."

Rogue glanced at the Juubi. "Wh..What kind of attacks might work on him?! If the dragon's breath didn't work.."

"AND!" Natsu smirks. "IT'S FUNNIER THIS WAY!" Flames appeared in his fist. "FIRE DRAGON'S!"

The other's eyes widened.

"HAMHAMAHAHAMA!"

Sting sighed placing his hand on his face. "It ate him.."

"Noooo.." Laxus pointed at the Juubi. "You don't get it?! He'll attack from inside!"

"OHHHHH! NICE! NATSU!"

"YOSH!" Gajeel smirks. "LET'S GET EATEN!"

"YEAAAAH!"

The mist fades away slowly.

Sakura glanced around. "Sasuke? Naruto! Where are you!"

"Men.."

"Huh?!"

Ichiya smiled pointing a rose at her. "Men."

"EHHHHHH!" She jumped back grabbing a kunai. "NARUTO! I GOT A GOLBIN!"

"Men.. I'm not a goblin, men.."

"GET LOST!" She punched him skyward. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

**_A little farther.._**

Mira glanced at the Juubi. _What's that.._ Her Satan soul transformation appeared. _I'll go check out.. _She disappeared.

"Um.. Mirajane-sama?!" Jenny jumped back fixing the ninja around her. "C-Can I dress up now? CAN I DRESS UP!"

"Yajima-san. Could she dress up?"

"No.. Not at all.. We have to respect the rules of the deal. Now give me more popcorn."

"Yes, absolutely, Yajima-san, here you are, Yajima-san."

Mira fly forward, she glared at the explosions. _What's happening right there.._

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna fix her with a worried expression. Mira stood near her. "What is it?"

"Can't you see, Mira-nee.." Said Lisanna with a troubled tone.

"What is it."

"Just look around!"

"O-Oh.." Mira glance around.

"This world.." Lisanna bit her lips. "Isn't ours."

"I have found out something was wrong, but-"

"MIRA-SAN!" Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed run toward them. "HAVE YOU SEEN LAXUS! We were separated." Mira shook her head. Freed's eyes watered. "Try to stay strong.. He's Laxus, HE'LL BE FINE!"

Evergreen sighed. "SHUT UP! STOP DRAMATISING THINGS!"

"HAI!"

"But.." Mira glanced back in front of her. "It's true that.."

"We're not in our actual dimension."

"We have to find everyone else!"

"Me.. I'm there." Alzack stood near them, Biska, Asuka, Makarov and Mavis join. "We're there too!"

"I'M A MAN! MEN WILL STOD THIS!" Elfman clench his fists. "Let's go join the others!"

**_Back to the others_**

Natsu glanced around. "It's.."

"NATSU! GET LOST YOU _MORON_!"

Gajeel and Laxus fell on him.

"BUNCH OF FOOLS! GET OFF!"

"HAAAA!" Sting, Rogue, Wendi and Gray fell on them. They stood up. Natsu glance at them, still sitting. "Where are we?"

"_TEME_!" Gray kicked him to the bottom smiling nervously. "We're at the stomach of the beast. D-Don't tell me.. You.. You wasn't intending to attack from inside."

"NO!" Natsu jumped up. "That big thing ate me, OHHHH! I GUESSED!"

"WHAT!"

"I'M INSIDE OF HIS STOMACH.."

"_FUCK OFF_!"

Laxus sighed glancing around. "Well we don't have many options, you know."

Natsu smirked as fire burned on his fists. "All what do we have to do.."

Gajeel smirked. "Is making everyone remember.."

Lightening exploded from Laxus' body. "That we're.."

"FAIRY TAIL'S MAGES!"

**_Meanwhile_**

Sasuke jumped near Naruto. He glared at the Juubi. Naruto sighed lowering his head. "I'm getting confused by all this.."

Sakura stood near him, she glared at Sasuke. "If we attack the Juubi with these guys inside of him, we will certainly harm them." Sasuke clenched his fists. He glanced at Madara. _What's going on.. Wh-What are you thinking of.. Madara..._

Madara fixed Erza with an emotionless expression. Erza fixed him back with a serious look. "What's you intention."

"It's none of your business." Madara's sharingan formed. "You can't just appear like this, then tell me what to do." Hashirama crossed his arms fixing them. _I'm feeling a bad vibration. _ Minato, Tobirama and Hiruzen appeared near him. "What's going on here!" Hashirama smiled nervously lowering his head. "Where have you been, you.." The others glance at each other. "Am.. Well you know.. There was an interesting show few meters away, she dressed-I mean it ended."

"BUNCH OF PERVERTS!"

Madara glared at them. His eyes widens as he glanced at the Juubi, the others did the same.

Lightening, fire, light, darkness, wind, metal and ice exploded from the Juubi.

"Wh.. WHAT'S THAT!" Erza smirked. "These are..."

"YAAAAAAAA!"

Obito fixed the seven element smoothly fusing making the whole ground vibrate. He gasped hiding his face between his arms. _S-Such a combination, what are they thinking of!_

Juvia glanced around. "E.. Erza-san."

"What is it?" Said Erza, still fixing the vibe bursting slowly..

"Where is Lucy?"

"Oh.. It's true that I haven't seen her."

**_Somewhere else..._**

"I just want know." Lucy smiled nervously lowering her head. "WHERE AM I!" Virgo crossed her arms. "A punishment, princess?!"

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" Lucy sighed glancing in front of her. "It's as if.." She bit her lips. "As if we're in a desert, it's so, cold, silent and there are only rocks and the ground is really arid, there isn't a single plant.."

Virgo glanced at the sky. "Look at there, princess."

Lucy rolled her head skyward. "It's night.." Her eyes widened hearing an explosion. "What's this sound?"

"LUCYYY!" Mira and the other ran toward her, she glanced at them, her eyes sparkled. "OHHH! I'm really happy to see you! I was lost and I thought I was-"

"No time to talk, we need to join the others!"

"Hai!" Lucy run toward them as they head toward the explosion' place...

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

_**Wish you liked :)**_


End file.
